The Miz's Reign Of Darkness
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: Miz kicks Riley out of his castle and Riley wants payback! He meets some funny characters and gets into fights.
1. Out Of WWE, Into TNA

The Miz's Reign Of Darkness

"Riley! Get me a drink! And you better not screw it up this time!", The Miz yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!", Alex Riley replied, annoyed. He tripped on a rock and spilled the milk all over Miz's lap.

"YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!", Miz screamed in anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Riley begged, flailing his arms around.

"You don't deserve to be in Castle WWE! You're nothing without me!, KANE! Take Riley to that stupid little village called TNA!", Miz demanded.

5 hours later...

Riley woke up at some weird dude's house. The weird dude had long, dirty blonde hair.

"I found you on the street so I brought you to my house, Oh, my name is Edge!", he replied.

"I thought I heard of you before.", Riley replied.

"Yea, you probably heard that story about how Christian turned to the dark side...Why you out here?", Edge asked.

"I used to be a part of the dark side...Then Miz kicked me out, Just because I spilled milk on his lap.", Riley replied angrily.

"Ouch. That gotta hurt.". Edge winced. "Why don't you go meet some villagers?".

Riley left the house. Some guy bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm in a rush!", The guy said.

"Where are you going?", Riley asked.

"I'm going to church, Oh, I have to go", The guy said, while tying his hair into a ponytail.

So Riley follows the dude. He walks into a bar. The dude turned around.

"Hey! You followed me!, Well, you better know my name, and I'm only saying it once, creep! I'm Rob, but everyone calls me RVD!".

And then Riley turned around, facing the owner of the bar. He was throwing beer, yelling "Hell yeah!".

"If you want me to punch this guy in the face, gimme a 'Hell Yeah!".

And then everyone in the bar yelled "Hell Yeah!". The owner punched a guy in the face.

Riley then saw this mysterious guy in a hood. He walked over to him and touched him on the shoulder.


	2. They're Out To Get Us

The guy turned around and showed his face. Riley jumped back and almost pooped himself. The man had a creepy face and long black hair. There wasn't that much hair in the front though. He had a deep, creepy voice and said, "Why did you do that?, My name is The Undertaker.".

He stood up and punched Riley in the face. And then he slammed Riley through a table. RVD tried to help, but then he got double chokeslammed. When Undertaker was about to smash Riley with a chair, Edge appeared out of nowhere and Speared him.

"Let's get out of here!", Edge yelled.

Riley and Edge run into a local store. The clerk said, "Welcome to the Carlito Shop!". Edge Speared Carlito and stole all of the money out of the cash register.

Meanwhile, back at the WWE...

"Arrgh! Riley, Riley, Riley is coming back! We need someone to stop him, Kane!", Miz said to Kane. The doorbell rang.

"Someone's here to see you, sir!", Kane said.

A blond guy walked in.

"Christian! What do you want now!". Miz said, annoyed.

"I have a new guy who can take out Edge and anyone you put in front of him!", Christian replied happily. "His name...Is the Great Khali!".

A seven foot two guy busted through the door.

"How did you get this giant!", Miz said, surprised.

"It's a buddy of mine named Jinder Mahal!", Christian grinned.

All of a sudden, a puny dude about half the size of The Great Khali walked in.

"How did you get this giant to follow your orders?", Miz asked Jinder.

"I have his sister under my control.", Jinder replied.

"Wow, that's cold...", Miz replied.

Back in TNA...

"Who actually carries around their birth certificate?", Edge said, laughing.

"Hey! You've been looking through that wallet for hours now!", Riley replied, annoyed.

RVD walked in.

"I know someone who lives on the border of WCW...I'm trying to hide you, cause everyone in WWE is looking for you", he told Riley.

"What's her name?", asked Edge.

"Stephanie...", RVD replied.

"Does she have a lot of money?", asked Edge.

"I dunno...", RVD shrugged.

"Do you have a lot of money?", Edge continued.

"I have 50 bucks in my pocket", RVD replied.

Edge Speared RVD and jacked his cash.

"Okay, Let's go..", he replied.

A few hours later, Edge and Riley arrive at the house.

"I guess she doesn't have much money...", Riley shrugged.

"GET OFF MY FREAKING PROPERTY!", A girl screamed out the window.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MONEY!", Edge screamed back.

"I'M THE FREAKING MAYOR'S KID, I'M FREAKING LOADED!". The girl replied.

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR MONEY!", Edge screamed.

"Stop it, Edge...RVD SENT US!", Riley said.


	3. Christian's Failure

Riley walked into the house while Edge looked for money. He noticed that most of the pictures on the wall were of Triple H.

"Is Triple H you're dad?", Riley asked.

"No, I'm his wife...", The girl replied.

Riley looked out the window . He saw Edge with a barrel of money, trying to shove it in his car.

"I think Edge is trying to take your money...".

The girl shrugged.

"WE' RE ALL READY!", Edge yelled from the car.

All of a sudden, a really tall dude busted through the wall. Christian walked in through the hole with this weird dude.

"What do you want, Christian?", Riley huffed.

"I was sent here to CRUSH you!", Christian replied, smugly.

And then Edge ran through the hole and Speared him. And then he attempted to Spear the big guy, but he didn't budge. And then Riley started hitting him with a chair and he didn't budge.

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think you can beat up that giant? Really?". Suddenly a voice cried out...

"Never fear! Big Show is here!". Big Show punched The Great Khali and he fell on top of Jinder Mahal.

"Can I come with you on your adventure?", Big Show asked Edge.

"I don't think you can fit in my car...", Edge replied.

"Never fear! Stephanie McMahon is here! I have a limo...". Stephanie supplied.

"But the money's in the car!", Edge whined.

Steph shrugged. "It's MY money..".

"So now we're off to WCW!", Edge yelled, being shoved in the limo by Big Show.

Meanwhile, at WWE...

Miz was looking in the mirror humming.

"I'm awesome...I'm awesome...", he hummed.

Kane walked in.

"You have a visitor, sir", he said.

"Aw, what now!", whined Miz.

Christian walked in.

"So, did you crush them?", Miz asked.

"If you mean by crush...Nooo", Christian replied, nervous.

"If you want someone crushed, you gotta do it yourself", Miz muttered.

All of a sudden a man creeped out from the shadows, and Miz screamed like a little girl.

"I'm the Bogeyman, I'll get them for you..", The man said in a creepy voice.

"How do you know where they are?", Asked Miz.

"Cause I know...".

In WCW...

"MY NAME IS KING BOOKER! IF YOU WANNA GO TO WCW YOU HAFTA GET THROUGH ME!", Booker T demanded.

Edge Speared him and stole his wallet.

"Stop doing that!", said Riley, annoyed.

"Well...I guess it's a good thing too...", Steph noted, staring at the money.

.


	4. Extreme Violence

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dollars...Wow, Booker is a rip-off", Edge muttered, angrily.

Out of nowhere, RVD ran toward Edge and whacked him in the back of the head with a chair and stole all his money.

"Never fear! Big Show has some beer!", Big Show walked towards them with a case of beer.

"Why do we need beer?", Steph asked. She glances at Edge's limp body.

"Oh well, you two get drunk while I take Edge somewhere", Steph added. She started dragging him down the street to a beauty parlour.

Meanwhile...

"I'm Cody Rhodes, you definitely need a paper bag over your head..." The parlour's owner announced, staring at Edge.

Steph cut him off.

"Just make him look less dead".

"MY FACE LOOKS LIKE IT'S DEAD, NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!", Cody yelled.

"Okay, Okay", Steph sat down.

Edge woke up.

"AHH! AN ALIEN!". Guess what? He Speared Cody.

Steph sighed.

Back with Riley...

"Woah, Have you ever stared at your hand and it got bigger?", Big Show said, drunkenly staring at his hand.

"Woah, I had like, uh...uh..umm, like six beers!", Slurred RVD.

"Aww, come on! I haven't even finished one!", cried Riley.

Edge and Stephanie walked by.

"Okay, I think it's time to get going if we want to get to WWE Castle!", Edge announced.

"Yeah! Payback!", Steph yelled.

All of a sudden a worm dropped on Edge's chest. Then one dropped on Riley's head.

"Ooooh! It's raining worms!", Big Show noted.

"I'M THE BOGEYMAN! AND I'M COMING TO GET YOU!", A voice yelled.

Riley smashed the Bogeyman with a chair.

Christian ran at them with a hammer making weird Indian (North American) noises.

Edge booted him in the face.

Stephanie started applauding.

"Let's finish this...", Edge growled. He grabbed Christian's hammer and whacked him ten times across the face.

Riley looked back and saw the Great Khali.

Edge looked back. RVD and Big Show were passed out.

Stephanie started booing.

Edge tried to Spear Khali, but the giant moved and he hit a pole.

"It's my time to shine!", Riley ran at Khali, but he got picked up and thrown into a grill.

"I'll save you Stephanie!", A buff guy ran out of a house. It was Triple H.

"Yay...", Steph muttered.

Triple H Pedigreed Khali, and Bogeyman got up...just to get Sweet Chin Music-ed by Shawn Micheals.

"Where did you guys come from?", Riley asked, confused.

Christian started running, But DX caught up to him and utterly demolished him.

"Okay, let's go...We can just ditch Rob and The Big Show...", Edge got up and announced.

Back at WWE Castle...

Miz was playing Xbox360 when Kane walked in.

"I just heard that all the guys you sent just got destroyed...".

"What? We have only one more thing we can do before the Final Option...Send out Cole!", Miz demanded.

Back in WCW...

"Blah, blah, blah, You suck!", A deadly voice screeched out.

"NOOOOO!", Edge screamed.

"IT'S COLE!", Riley yelled.

"Edge can't win a match anymore! Riley's just pathetic!", Cole sang.

Edge wasn't paying attention to the road because of Cole's horrific singing and he smashed the car into a tree.

HBK flew out of the car and off a cliff.

"NOOOOO!", Triple H screamed.

'That sucks.", Steph noted.

"WE'RE ONLY HALFWAY THROUGH WCW! WE MUST KEEP MOVING!", Riley yelled.

"Stephanie utterly sucks!", Cole continued singing.

Steph rolled her eyes and Edge backed up the car and ran over Cole. They drove off.


	5. Road Rage

At the WCW/ECW Border...

Edge looks out the widow and screamed:

"MOVE IT FATTY!".

"That's a car, not a fat person, stupid!", Riley muttered.

"Oh, sorry, I mistaken Triple H for it...", Edge replied, grinning.

Triple H and Edge, who was driving, started beating the crap out of each other. A fat guy named Mark Henry stopped the car.

"Get out of the car!", He yelled.

Steph stared. "I see a two things wrong with this issue...".

Mark dragged Riley out of the car and Worlds Strongest Slammed him onto it. And then he WSSed Edge onto the ground and did the same to Triple H on the roof.

Mark threw Stephanie out of the car and put a brick on the gas pedal. Triple H was still on the roof when the car drove into a TNT Store and blew him to smithereens.

Steph whimpered.

Suddenly John Cena Attitude Adjusted Mark Henry onto Edge.

"Since your husband was blown up, I'm still available", John grinned at Stephanie. She slapped him on the face. Edge got up and Speared Cena into the door. Steph kissed him.

"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED! THE ONLY THING I REMEMBER IS MARK HENRY SLAMMING ME THROUGH A CAR, A BIG EXPLOSION, CENA RANDOMLY SHOWING UP AND EDGE SPEARING CENA!", Riley cried.

"Edge's arm is broken! Riley's face is stupid!".

Edge jacked a car and ran over Cole.

Meanwhile in WWE...

Kane walked in.

"What now!", Miz said, annoyed.

"We just got word that Cole got run over multiple times by a car...", Kane announced.

"This is our Final Option...HIDE!", Miz screamed.

Back at ECW...

"I can't believe we're hitchhiking!", Riley cried.

A speeding car ran over Edge. Chris Jericho got out, did the Codebreaker on Edge, threw him in the trunk and sped off.

"What just happened?", Riley asked.

Steph started chasing the car.

"I LOVE YOU EDGE!", She yelled.

The car kept driving and Steph slowed down. Another car stopped. A guy with stubby hair, a stubby beard and creepy looks...but in a good way opened the door.

"Need a ride?", he asked.

'Thanks!", Riley replied. He and Steph got into the car.

"What's your name?", asked Riley.

"My name is Randall Orton, but everyone calls me Randy", the man replied.

Back at WWE Castle...

Jericho walked in.

"We got Edge", he said.

Kane threw Edge in.

Miz goes up to Jericho.

"Thanks", and then he throws Edge down the stairs into the prison chambers.

Edge gets up and looks around. He sees Vince McMahon.

"I got an escape plan! But you got to listen...".

Edge Speared Vince.

"I do this alone", he said.

Sandman was the prison guard.

Edge threw a beer across the room and Sandman chased it.

ECW/WWE Border...

"This is the border of WWE, I can't take you much further. Suddenly CM Punk jumps onto the hood, smashes the hood and pulls out Randy.

"I'LL GET YOU RANDY!", They started beating up each other on the hood. Riley takes the wheel.

"You know you're getting into WWE Country when stuff like this happens...", Steph muttered.

Randy Orton RKO's Punk beside the car and they fly back. They hit a wall and everyone flies out. Next thing you know, a hand popped out of the ground.

"Oh, brother...", Riley muttered.


	6. Fast And Furious!

Riley ran around in circles and screamed.

"What the heck...", Steph said.

Another arm popped out of the ground.

Riley screamed more. Undertaker came out of the ground. Riley poked him and he went back into the hole.

"Hey! Whack-a-Taker!", Steph said.

Riley glared at her.

"Why do you never take anything seriously?".

Steph shrugged.

Back at WWE Castle...

"Come over here midget!", Edge asked.

"Wfdfdhjuukl!", Hornswoggle replied in a rush. He gave Edge the keys. Edge opened the door.

Back with Riley...

"We have to cross this mote...", Riley said.

Suddenly a white thing came out from under the mote.

"If you want to cross this mote, fella ,you gotta get through me!", Sheamus said with an Irish accent.

Riley tried to get past Sheamus, but he slipped and fell into the mote.

Steph sighed, "Moron.".

Riley climbed back up. Suddenly they heard something.

"Riley sucks! Riley sucks! Stephanie's really stupid!".

Riley threw Cole into Sheamus and they both flew into the mote.

"What the frigg! We ran over Cole like a million times...I miss Edge!", Steph said.

Riley and Steph ran to the Castle doors. They opened the door and read a sign.

"Welcome to the ECW Castle!", Steph read. "Darn! Orton lied to us...Figures!".

Riley saw Jerry Lawler.

"The King has a car you can use!", Lawler announced.

Riley jumped out of the Castle window and landed on the car, and the car imploded.

"ARE YOU DEAD, RILEY!", Steph shouted.

"No! I'm alive!", Riley replied.

Del Rio drove by and got out of the car.

"MY NAME IS ALBERTO DEL RIO!".

Riley whacked him with a baseball bat and jacked his car.

Back in WWE Castle..

Jericho walked down the stairs. Edge Speared him and jacked his wallet.

"Wow! $500! I hit the jackpot!", Edge announced in glee.

Edge heard Miz yelling.

"THROW ALL THOSE DISGUSTING CHAIRS DOWN THE STAIRS!".

A whole bunch of chairs flew down the stairs. About ten of then hit Edge in the face and knocked him out.

Back in ECW...

A random car hit Riley and Steph's car.

"What...", Steph muttered.

The guy got out of the car. It was RVD!

"That's for ditching me, you morons!", he shouted. Suddenly a car hit RVD. It was Ted DiBiase. He jumped out and started pounding Riley. Jack Swagger got out of the car and pounded Riley. And Dolph Ziggler. Lita got out of the car and started pounding Stephanie.

"What the...", Steph said.

Riley and Steph got tied up and tossed into the trunk of the car.

They woke up in the car. And it was moving.

"And this is all because of spilled milk...", Riley muttered.

"Never fear! Big Show is here!", Riley and Steph saw a lump on the roof. Ziggler pulled out a metal rod and whacked Show with it, causing Show to lose his balance and fall off the back. He got run over by another car.

"That will take care of him...", DiBiase said.


	7. Back To Square One

In ECW...

"Wow, that's harsh..", Riley thought. All of a sudden a foot smashed through the window and kicked Dolph Ziggler in the face. Then the door opened and Ziggler went flying out. Sin Cara jumped into the car and threw Swagger out. DiBiase tried to fight back, but he was tossed out as well. Lita just ran.

"Yay", Steph muttered. Sin Cara untied Riley and Steph.

"Who's driving the car?", Riley asked. Suddenly, they all screamed and the car plunged off a cliff and landed perfectly on it's wheels.

"Wow.", Steph said.

Suddenly a bunch of Miz's goons surrounded the car.

"Get out of the car, you're coming with us!", they said.

5 minutes later..

Four people sat in a cell. Alex Riley, Stephanie McMahon, Shawn Micheals (Surprise!) and Edge.

"Since you're in a torture chamber...Here's Cole!", Jericho yelled in glee.

"When Riley gets mad he starts making out with Edge!".

"Shawn Micheals is the Heartbreak Moron!".

Jericho left. Edge realized he wasn't tied up. He Speared Cole, and then he Speared him twenty more times.

500 stairs away...

Miz was playing Beach Puppies 3 on his Xbox360.

"I can't believe we had to scrape Sin Cara off the road!", he said. "We only have like, ten evil people left...Let me count...Kane, Me, Jericho, Sandman, Chavo, Hornswoggle, Eddie, Vickie, R-Truth and Kevin Thorn...".

Back with Riley...

Riley started beating up R-Truth, Steph was beating up Vickie Guerrero, Shawn Chin Musiced Sandman and Edge Speared Hornswoggle into a cell and stole his keys again.

"Now here's the hard part...getting up all those stairs!", Riley sighed.

150 stairs later,,,

"EWWW! Look at those hundreds of ugly wardrobes! TOSS'EM DOWN THE STAIRS!", Miz yelled from above.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Everyone screamed, the wardrobes flew down the stairs and knocked them all the way down again. They started climbing again.

200 stairs later...

"EWWW!, Look at those ugly 100 pound weights! TOSS'EM DOWN THE STAIRS!", A bunch of barbells flew down the stairs.

"Oh, we're boned", Shawn said. They got knocked down the stairs again.

So they tried to get back up again, just to get faced by a wave of heavy objects another 200 stairs in.

Riley pressed a button. A cannon popped up and the crew was sucked in. It shot them to NXT, but then another cannon sucked them up and shot them back to WWE Castle.

5 minutes later...

Everybody was back in prison. All the normal guards were dead so JTG and Shad and to watch them.

"All the way from Brooklyn...", Steph muttered.

"Back to square one...", Edge muttered.

"I love you Edge", Steph muttered.


	8. Miz's Awesome End

"Scrubby-scrub-scrub, I'm farting in a tub. Gonna drop a nuke tonight...", Riley sang.

Edge punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell are you singing?".

"It's boring sitting in the sane spot all week...", Riley replied.

JTG and Shad went to the bathroom. Riley, Edge and Steph heard them singing:

"Scrubby-scrub-scrub, I'm farting in a tub. Gonna drop a nuke tonight..."

"What the...", Steph said.

500 stairs up...

Miz was staring at a mirror singing.

"Scrubby-scrub-scrub, I'm farting in a tub. Gonna drop a nuke tonight..."

500 stairs down...

"It's time for Edge's musical number!", Edge announced. The song "Get Low" came on.

"Apple flavored wine, wine! Beer with the fuzz, with the fuzz! The whole club had an endless buzz! They all passed out! They all passed out! They all passed out! All of them are drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk!".

"We bought illegal beer from east Pakistan! Pakistan! We turn around and jack an army van!".

"That's enough!", shouted Riley.

"My turn!", Steph shouted. Shawn Chin Musiced her and dragged her up the stairs.

"Come on! It's only 500 stairs!", Shawn said.

300 stairs later...

The crew stopped in front of a guard. He was singing.

"Scrubby-scrub-scrub, I'm farting in a tub. Gonna drop a nuke tonight..."

Shawn Sweet Chin musiced him and threw him down the stairs.

200 stairs later...

Everyone was gasping. They were there.

"Kay, roll all those hundreds of marbles down the stairs!", Miz commanded.

Shawn, Edge and Riley jumped to safety, while Stephanie tripped over all the marbles and cracked her skull and died.

"No one liked her anyway!", Edge said, happily.

"YESS!", Riley said, quickly. He ran all the way downstairs and DDT'ed her corpse.

Edge ran down the stairs and Speared her and threw her out the window.

Shawn ran outside and Chin Musiced her.

Riley looked out the window. Miz was speeding away in his car.

"Darn!", Edge said. "Thank goodness I rigged the car with explosives!".

The car exploded. Just then, they realized Miz was still there and Shawn was in the car.

Just then Kane ran at Edge and he tripped Kane and he died. Miz ran on the roof, followed by Edge and Riley.

"Get them, Guerreros!". Eddie and Chavo ran at the two, just to get destroyed. RVD showed up and tried to attack Miz. Miz stepped aside and RVD flew off the castle.

"The Reign of Darkness is about to end!", Edge Speared Miz off the castle, they both fell to their death

"NOOOOO!", Riley shouted.

Riley took over as king. They found the body of Edge, but not Miz. Riley went to his funeral, just to be assassinated by a mystery man.

A new person took over as king. His name was John Morrison. Then he was assassinated by the mystery man as well. That man became king.

That man was The Miz.

"No one can stop me! CAUSE I'M THE MIZZ. AND I'MMM. !". He commanded.

The End.


End file.
